It's a grenade!
by Mark Shepherd
Summary: Mouse Kaboom lops his explosive payload at his friends! Watch as the insanity unfold!


**Note: I have a severe case of Writer's Block at the moment so I'm doing this. I found out that writing parodies help calm me down a little bit.**

**Disclaimer: This is another parody of Knox's Korner's videos. As a result, I don't own Knox's Korner nor Happy Tree Friends- They all belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Flippy, Disco Bear and Giggles' Mom were gambling in a block throwing game in a parking lot, along with the teens to follow close in their tracks. So far, four rounds have passed and the mother seems to be taking it all in from the others.

"Alright guys, no more bets." Giggles' Mom said as she raised her pink block in the air with her dominant hand. The others followed suit with their own blocks that matched their fur colour.

"One… Two…" the tall chipmunk started. "THREE!"

All three of them proceeded to throw their blocks down on the ground at the same time. Although the blocks bounced a little on the hard asphalt pavement before they stood still, the whole crowd, included the contestants themselves, busted out cheering for their favourite colour blocks.

"COME ON PINK!" Giggles' Mom cheered on for her own block.

"Green! Green! GREEN!" Flippy exclaimed as he was pressuring his own block to win.

"ORANGE!" Lammy shouted.

"ORANGE!" Disco Bear called out as he watched his block compete in the pressure.

"Orange, orange, ORANGGGGGGGGGEEE!" Toothy called out while fluttering his arms to show his enthusiasm.

Go Green!" Cuddles cheered.

"Come on Green, I believe in you!" Flaky said in a half worried voice. "I know you can do it!"

After the chattering continued for varying degrees of intensity for the next two minutes, a winner has finally emerged, which broke the hearts of most and enlightened the hearts of a few.

"And Pink wins!" Giggles and her mother cheered childishly. "YES!"

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW!" the others called out in unison.

"Aw man!" Flippy said disappointedly, kicking a stone to vent his frustration.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Flaky cried as she kneeled down on her knees before collapsing like a total heap. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Damn it I lost fifty monies on this round," Disco Bear said frustrated as he took out his wallet.

"I lost almost two thousand monies," Cuddles said as he frantically pawed out a wad of bills.

"Well its my monies now," Giggles' Mom boasted proudly as she took out her own wallet from her apron.

"And mine!" Giggles added in.

As the defeated reluctantly handed over their bets over to the victors, Mouse Ka-Boom managed to sneak by into the parking lot unnoticed… or at least when he decided to reveal himself to the rest of the crowd.

"Hey guys," the mouse said in a sadistic manner. All of the others could only stare at him in awe.

The demolition specialist then proceeded to take out a RGO-5 frag grenade, which looked similar to a smoothed out stone with a pin. Everyone simply stared at him.

"Look," he said, pointing at the greyish object. "It's a grenade!"

The French mouse then proceeded to pull the grenade before launching it out of his hand. The projectile went in a smooth curve, before it finally slapped on the tall pink chipmunk's crotch and landed at her feet. Although the others got scared and scrambled away to evade their death, the mother simply stood there and looked at the object.

"I bet five hundred monies on gray," she said, cradling the grenade like a penguin with its egg between her feet. "Go GRA-"

Her last sentence was cut off by the horrible sound of a grenade exploding, crashing shrapnel into her legs and crotch, essentially blowing the chipmunk in half in the momentum of the explosion, splashing her body parts and blood all over the others. The others, however, did little to stop the genocide and acted similarly to children being bullied in a schoolyard.

"What are you doing?" questioned Toothy.

"Stop," Giggles whined.

"Cut it out," Disco Bear said in a deep voice.

However, all of the complaining did little to stop the grenadier from killing in cold blood as he continued on with his operation.

"Here comes another one!" he said nonchalantly as he lopped another grenade over into the crowd.

The greyish grenade flew in a trajectory similar to the last one, except much further than the last one. The following grenade landed at Lammy's feet, for which she panicked and kicked the grenade away to Flippy in an attempt to shake off her death. However, Flippy was quick enough to counter the attempted murder and kicked the grenade back to the schizophrenic lamb, causing it to detonate at her feet and tear her apart, splattering her body parts everywhere.

"You're being immature," Flippy whined as he was running away from the chaos his old comrade has caused, pointing a finger at him in the process.

"Here comes another one!" the mouse snickered as he shot out another grenade at his old friend.

The following grenade simply fell into Flippy's army uniform, causing it to get stuck in his shirt. It exploded, ripping out his torso and spilling his organs and blood all over the pavement and launching his head into the air like a miniature rocket. The cold-blooded grenadier then turned his undivided attention to the last three survivors, Cuddles, Giggles and Flaky.

"Look girls," Mouse KaBoom said mockingly, pointing at the three grenades left on his belt. "I have three grenades, with your NAMES on them!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Cuddles and Giggles screamed as they retreated to safer ground, leaving Flaky behind to stand at her own will.

"COME ON!" Flaky shouted, in an attempt to show her bravery. "THROW THE GRENADE! I'M NOT AFRAID!"

"Here comes another one!" Mouse Kaboom said, tossing another grenade.

The grenade lands at Flaky's feet, which provokes her to pick it up. She squeezes the solid gray object with all her might while growling like an angry attack dog, but her efforts were fruitless. The grenade detonated, blowing off half of her skull and chest, leaving a huge stain of blood on the black asphalt.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha, he he he he…" the Grenadier laughed manically as he readied his last two grenades. "Here comes another one!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the couple called out, not ready to face their fate. However, Police officer Lumpy intervenes at the same time, saving the two.

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND," Lumpy called out to the demolition specialist, whilst pointing his gun at him, which forced the mouse to stand down. "GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!"

"PUT YOUR HANDS ON THE GROUND!" the officer demanded further as he kicked the grenades out of the mouse's hands, unpinning the grenades.

"Um, officer," Giggles began. "You might want to get away from those gre-"

Looking up and seeing the chipmunk and rabbit, he proceeded to point his gun at the two instead.

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND," Lumpy demanded at them, forcing the two to stand down on the ground.. "GET DOWN ON THE GR-"

His last word was suddenly cut off as the two grenades exploded, showering both the cold-blooded grenadier and the half-witted officer himself with thousands of steel pellets, causing their bodies to drop down limp and leak out pools of red blood. Cuddles simply looked up at all of this and asked a relatively simple question.

"Hey, officer?" the canary rabbit asked as the blood from the ground was beginning to soak up into his fur. "Can we get up now?"

However, five minutes has passed and there's still no answer.

"Are you sleeping?" Cuddles asked impatiently with his girlfriend. "How the heck can you be sleeping?!"

**The End**


End file.
